The Anti Time Loop Team
by Damon Baxter
Summary: Several different Universes are trapped in Time Loops. Who can get them out? and how?
1. Act 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story has been inspired in all those works with a Groundhog Day setting (a time loop for those who don't understand the term). This is only a way in which they could end when several of these universes are entangled on them.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Anti-Time Loop Team**

**Act 1**

Simon was watching the night sky full of stars. It always relaxed him. He could think about all the Spiral beings that resided there just waiting to make contact with them and continue evolving.

"The true spiral way." He said out loud.

"Mind if I join you?"

Simon turned around. Even after 20 years since he had last used his spiral power he would brag of not getting rusty (if Simon ever brags about something that is).

He saw a beautiful young woman with dark skin and silver hair dressed very provocatively. 'Wonder if she got her clothes at the same place that Yoko does.'

"Who are you?"

"My name is Urd. I'm a goddess that has come to your universe out of curiosity."

"Oh."

"You don't look very surprised."

"When you live the kind of life that I have you're kind of hard to impress."

"So I've heard." Said a smiling Urd.

"So... Anything that this old man can do for you."

"As I said I find your universe very interesting!"

"So do I, there is always something new around the corner."

"It's true. But that is not why I find it interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you familiar with the concept of a time loop?"

"Hmm... When somebody gets stuck in specific time and has to relieve the same period of time over and over again."

"Wow, you surprise me!"

"Meh, I have friends that bore me to death explaining me things like that." Said Simon while thinking of Leeron and Lord Genome.

"I see... anyway as I was saying. There are several universes stuck in these 'time loops.' An impressive amount of people are looking for a solution or at least what has ignited them but so far... nothing."

"That's terrible."

"It has its ups and downs. But Your universe, what really sets it apart is that is NOT trapped in a loop."

"And you're here to find out why and maybe save all these other universes."

"That's right. You have a good head on your shoulders. Think you could help me?"

"I'll gladly help you." Said a smiling Simon. "What can I do for you?"

"Some of our smarter people think that it may be caused due to the amount of guilt and regret in a universe. The desperation it creates just grows out of proportion and then it creates a time loop."

"Well, I don't think that is the case because there is lot of guilt and regret in this universe too." Said Simon while thinking of all the deaths that he had witnessed.

"There is something that you really want to change in you past?" Said Urd when she saw his sad face.

"Yeah... there is one specific situation... I will always regret it and feel a certain amount of guilt but... I abandoned the idea of changing it a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Because my Aniki wouldn't like it."

"Your Aniki?"

"Yeah, he taught me how to live. He gave me a vision, an ideal." Said a smiling Simon. "And not only me. He it taught to several more people... I would even say to several generations."

"Sound like a great guy."

"Yeah, he was the best. But he died long ago. His dead is one the saddest moments of my existence but I wouldn't dare to bring him back to life even if I had the power."

"Why?"

"One of the things that he taught me was to always look forward. It's ok to make mistakes, regret it and feel guilty about them but you should just accept it and move on doing your best to not doing it again."

"I see..." Urd smiled maybe... just maybe... "Why don't you tell me a little bit more about your Aniki?"

***

Uzumaki Naruto was at the end of his rope. And he wasn't the only one. The loops had repeted several times over with no end in sight.

FUBARS loops, gender bender loops, mind screwing loops... He had lived all those different possibilities several times over, thousands maybe even millions of times over.

The friends that he had made during this predicament where several and varied. The acquired abilities amazing, powerful and useful. But all of them lost their luster long ago.

Now, he was back at the ninja academy (again), for the team selections (again!) and there were several faces from other universes this time too (yes, you guessed it, again).

It was a little bit curious that this time all of them were here: Ichigo, Ranma, Shinji, Harry, you name it, all of them were there.

But not even that was new, it only meant somebody had really screwed up this time.

Yeah, he was right, there was Iruka about to give the team assignments (again).

"Very well people" said a bored Iruka "you know the drill. The team assignments are as follows."

BAM

Everybody turned to see who opened the door that noisily and in came a tall man with blue hair, a red cape, a nodachi and a pair of red sunglasses that were extremely pointy.

He had opened the door with a kick. Then he stood in front of the whole group, crossed his arms and said:

"Listen you punks, what is this that I have heard about all of you stuck in a damn time loop?!"

Everybody was stunned at the guy sudden entrance, however one of them manage to react.

"And who the hell are you? and what are you doing here?"

With that the man jumped on top of Iruka's desk, showed a gigantic smile and said:

"All right I'll tell you but all of you better open you ears and listen well...

"Leader of the Jeeha village's Gurren brigade. With a man soul and a strong back. A tenacious demon... The great Kamina-sama is ME. As to what I'm doing here. I'm here to take all of you punks out of these time loops.

"With that said, boy, now I'll ask you: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?"

***

End of Act 1


	2. Act 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story has been inspired in all those works with a Groundhog Day setting (a time loop for those who don't understand the term). This is only a way in which they could end when several of these universes are entangled on them.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Anti-Time Loop Team**

**Act 2**

Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space, was disappointed.

His lifespan was coming to an end and he still couldn't find a worthy successor.

His last idea involved peeking on the several universes available, putting the most promising people of them in time loops and then wait for them to develop until they grew enough to get out of the loops by themselves.

He did not expected that it would take that long or that eventually those universes would be combining in some of those loops when they tried to get out.

Maybe he should have gone along with his idea of a survival contest giving the prospects diaries that told the future.

CRACK

He was thinking about that when a rip in time and space appeared on his chambers.

"What the…"

Out of the hole came the Gurren Lagann with a Giga Drill on its right Arm.

The mouth on the middle face of the Gurren Laggan opened and showed a confident Kamina in the cockpit.

"Are you Deus Ex Machina?" Kamina wistled "You are a hell of an ugly fellow and believe me, I've seen ugly!" Kamina smirked. "So I guess you are the one we should hold responsible about this time loops situation?"

"And what if I am?"

The top of the Gurren Laggan opened showing an Uzumaki Naruto in all his orange glory.

"There are a few of us that have a bone to pick with you."

And out of the hole that the Gurren Laggan had opened came out a flood of people. Among them were the 3 Evangelion mechas (The Eva-01 had even sprouted wings), Kurosaki Ichigo wearing a Hollow Mask followed closely by his allies and friends, Harry Potter riding his Firebolt along with his fellow wizards, the complete Sailor Senshi, The Nerima wrecking crew, all the ninjas of Konoha (including some of other villages), etc.

Deus Ex Machina was very surprised to this. It seemed that each and every one of his candidates have just appeared right in front of him.

"How?…"

"We're the ones that will ask the questions here skull face." Interrupted Kamina. "The first one being… why?" And eying the rest of the serious faces of the Anti-Time loop team he added "And for your sake you better have a good explanation for it."

***

End of Act 2


	3. Act 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story has been inspired in all those works with a Groundhog Day setting (a time loop for those who don't understand the term). This is only a way in which they could end when several of these universes are entangled on them.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Anti-Time Loop Team**

**Act 3**

In the chambers of the God of Space and Time two gigantic silhouettes were engaged in battle.

One was Deus Ex Machina, the god of Time and Space, the other was the galaxy sized Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.

But this Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann did not look like the one that Simon used to defeat the Anti-Spiral. For one, instead of red this was Orange and had somehow sprouted 9 tails; It had also grown wings just like the Eva-01; And it seemed to be wearing a wizard robe; It also had a half formed hollow mask on its top face (that somehow looked like a cat). And over that mask it had… a headpiece… with a jewel on the center (like the one the Sailor Senshi wore).

After the Anti-Time Loop team had confronted the deity about their current predicament, Deus Ex Machina grew in size and challenged them. As an answer all of the team fused their powers together and formed the current Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.

"That is all that you can do?" Said in a monotone voice the god of space and time after pushing aside the gigantic mecha. It seemed that the fusion of power was somewhat unstable and difficult to control.

"There is something more." Said Kamina on the cockpit of the Gurren "However we haven't practiced it that much."

The Mecha lifted its right arm and a Giga Drill was formed, but not of metal, this was a drill made of Chakra, Chi, Magic, Reiatsu, all the different type of energies of the Anti-Time loop team and like the mecha itself it looked quite unstable.

Multi-verse… Giga… Drill… BREAKER.

After hitting Deus Ex Machina with it the deity divided himself in several smaller forms.

"And you really thought that with an attack that unstable you could actually win?"

"No…" Said Kamina "But we have you exactly were we wanted."

With that the Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan divided itself and each and everyone of the Anti-Time loop team appeared.

"Ok guys, he is all yours."

Then the real attack started. Each and every one of the team attacked one of the several divided entities.

"I will make my own future." Said Kurosaki Ichigo lifting his nodachi "Getsuga Tensho!"

"I will make sure that Cristal Tokyo is never needed." Said Sailor Moon, now as Neo-Queen Serenity while attacking another one.

"I will not be controlled anymore." Said a full grown Harry Potter while launching spells with the Elder Wand.

"I will show everybody that I have grown a spine!" Said Ikari Shinji inside a winged EVA-01.

"I will not be the Universe Bitch!" Screamed Saotome Ranma in Neko-ken mode while destroying a big group of the divided god.

And in a similar way each and every one of the Anti-Time loop team acted while attacking the Deus Ex Machina Army.

"Well Fox Boy, it seems that now is your turn." Said Kamina On the cockpit of the Gurren after noticing that there were less manifestations of the God.

The Top of the Lagann opened and out was Naruto as a Lightning Flash.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There was a sea of Orange now and the Anti-Time Loop team moved out of the way.

"I've been killed." The Narutos seemed to form a wall. "I've been maimed." An unknown fire appeared behind said wall. "I've been Gender bended." Black bubbles appeared around all of the Narutos. "I've been my own father." The bubbles formed black spheres. "I've been unable to remain virgin since God knows how many loops." The red fire behind the Narutos took a female shape with fox ears and 9 tails. "Let me thank you for all that." Then each and every one of the Narutos hit the spheres with all their might while a female voice could be heard coming from the female fire silhouette.

"Pwetty Beam!"

With that Deus Ex Machina fell down as only one small form.

"OK, you win."

***

End of Act 3


	4. Final Act

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story has been inspired in all those works with a Groundhog Day setting (a time loop for those who don't understand the term). This is only a way in which they could end when several of these universes are entangled on them.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites).

**The Anti-Time Loop Team**

**Final Act**

"That ceiling…"

Uzumaki Naruto recognized that ceiling, he had to since most of the loops started with him staring at said ceiling.

But this time it was different.

It was way earlier than usual; the sun had not risen yet. It might also be later and it was night time already.

"It has really ended…"

He could tell that now there was something different in the environment. Something that told him that this was it, no more loops, if he ruined it then… he ruined it.

With that he smiled.

He remembered the aftermath of the battle against Deus Ex Machina, how he explained the situation and then sent them back to their own universes.

He had a sad smile when remembering the goodbyes to the friends he had met from other worlds during the loop. There were some girls that wanted him in their own but he would not complain about it (anyway, Ranma had it worse than him in that aspect).

He would miss them but somehow he knew that he would meet them again. Maybe not in this universe but there was always the afterlife.

Now the important question: What time frame was he in now?

Would it be the normal one and he would go to his team selection? Would be the one were his mother was still alive? Would be the one with Sayuri were she was the 9 tails? He was not sure.

That brought even a bigger smile to his face. And then he went back to sleep.

"Hell, I'll know it in the morning."

***

On the chambers of Deus Ex Machina two figures stood up in front of each other.

One was the god of time and space himself.

The other was the embodied spirit of a Human named Kamina.

Kamina had just returned the Gurren Lagann to its own universe and was ready to return to the afterlife when Urd told him that Deus Ex Machina wanted to see him before that.

So… There he was in front of the god that had caused the time loops, waiting to know what he had to say.

"As I understand…" Said the deity. "You are the one that brought them out to meet me."

"I only showed them the door." Answered Kamina. "They did the rest."

"You understand that it has not really ended." Added the god of space and time. "There are an infinite number of universes out there, different worlds created by divergences in each and every one of those same universes that have just been freed. Each one representing a possibility. Some with a set of rules completely different to anything you have ever witnessed or imagined. The chances of some of them being trapped in a time loop on their own and with that the chances of them fusing together to get out are unavoidable. Even without my intervention."

"They will get out of them, eventually. They only need a fair chance."

"Or someone to show them the door… Tell me, have you ever considered becoming a divinity?"

***

End of Final Act

End of The Anti-Time Loop Team


End file.
